Mil formas de ver el Amor
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: Mil Maneras de Enamorarse. SasuHina One-shot s and Drabbles
1. Mi Amor Secreto

Holas!!

bueno...aquí les dejo un one-shot (que es song-shot, demo como no se puede...saque solo la idea y salio este one-shot n.n)

puede que lo use para un concurso que estamos haciendo en el Fc SasuHina, aunque todavia no estoy segura ya que tengo otro jejeje.

Ah! también hay otra cosa, pero eso lo pondré al final, ahora disfruten de su lectura y agradeceria si me dejaran sus comentarios y así poder mejorar cada vez más

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Siempre me deprimo después de eso ToT)

* * *

**Mi Secreto Amor**

**Porque…? Cómo quisiera ser él…**

**Cómo desearía poder quererte…confesarte esto.**

Te veo pasar cada día, muchas veces nos topamos en los pasillos, pero no me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos…tengo miedo de amarte más. Soy un gallina.

Un maldito cobarde que teme al amor, pavor…terror a ese sentimiento.

Cuando estamos uno junto al otro, no se que decirte…no logro sacar el habla; todo eso solo me hace odiarme más…y detestar esto que llaman amor. Me hace sentir tan débil, jamás me ha gustado mostrarme de esa manera.

"_Prefiero quererte así, en secreto…"_

Tú nunca lo sabrás, siempre lo ocultaré. Además…ya alguien es dueño de tus miradas. Tú nunca me amarás…y me resignaré.

En mis sueños siempre te tengo, estamos juntos a pesar del odio de nuestras familias……Aún a costa del encono, del rechazo de los nuestros.

En mis fantasías tu eres mi princesa…luchamos juntos contra la adversidad, siempre te protegería de todo…de todos.

Demo…una vez que despierto, te siento distante observando como miras embelezada a mi mejor amigo.

"…_Serás mi amor secreto por toda la…eternidad"_

Porqué…? Porqué tuve que caer en amor…con quien no está permitido?

Porqué tenías que ser una Hyuuga? La vida siempre es así de injusta…tan dura.

Acaso la felicidad no existe? O es solo cosa de unos minutos, para volver a la soledad…a mi oscuridad

En todo caso que más da, tú no posees ojos para mí, tus miradas son sólo para ese Dobe, todas esas bellas sonrisas son para él. Y yo aquí muriéndome por besar tus labios y que en tus ojos sólo se reflejen los míos.

Pero no, tú corazón pertenece a una persona que no sabe que existes…que no te corresponde.

"_Creo que jugamos el mismo papel…"_

--

Cuántas veces he tratado de olvidarte? Ya he perdido la cuenta……

Me es imposible, por mucho que mi mente desee reemplazarte……mi corazón se niega a esa idea.

"_Si la sed de amarte me quema…moriré de amor"_

Te observo cada día pasar junto a mí para sentarte en tu pupitre…a unos cuantos del mío, me sonríes en saludo y yo finjo molestia…por dentro ardo de felicidad, odiándome al mismo tiempo por alegrarme por tan poco.

Aunque me muera por besarte, por tenerte entre mis brazos y confesarte esto que provocas en mí……de mis labios aquello nunca saldrá.

Una batalla hay en mi interior, mis sentimientos con mi razonamiento se enfrentan, una pelea en la cual pierde el corazón.

--

Otro día de Clases, otra mirada furtiva……uno de los tantos suspiros derrotados se escapa de mi boca.

Me detengo en una de las ventanas, te veo a su lado…

Odio ese rubor en tus mejillas, aquella timidez que muestras para él…añorando que algún día esa expresión sea solo para mi, aunque se que eso nunca pasará.

Tu rostro se llena de melancolía, de tristeza al verle marchar con la dueña de sus sentimientos.

"_Como desearía ser ese por quien lloras, ser todo para ti…"_

A mi mente viene el recuerdo de una mañana, el día después de que aquello ocurriera…la mañana siguiente que el Dobe se fue junto a Sakura dejándote con un vació en tu corazón.

Como todos los lunes llegaba temprano porque me tocaba preparar el salón antes de comenzar las clases.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarte sentada en tu pupitre…tus ojos reflejando el dolor que se encontraba instalado en tu corazón, al verte mi palpitar comenzó a acelerarse, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados……Me sentía felíz de que estuviese ahí, pero al mismo tiempo…al notar la pena en tú rostro…sentí rabia, mis puños apretados mostraban mi frustración…mis deseos de patear a mi mejor amigo.

Ese día en la mañana…estuve a punto de confesarte mis sentimientos, aunque se que para tí es lo de menos……que lo que siento al ver tus ojos, aquella mirada tan llena de emociones… que refleja la bondad de tu ser. Es todo para mí.

Se que no soy importante para ti, pero……quisiera creer todo lo contrarío.

Seh, es muy cierto lo que dicen...

El Amor es ciego, tus ojos solo ven lo que quieren ver…uno se niega muchas veces a la realidad y yo…muchas veces quiero pensar de esa manera, demo…segundos después vuelvo a mi cruda realidad.

_Esta verdad donde tú y yo…nunca podremos estar juntos._

Iba a decirte mis sentimientos, que no te tenías que sentirte menos que Sakura…que para mi eras la chica más bella del universo; que siempre te he amado. Pero no pude, te echaste a llorar en mi pecho……de tus hermosos ojos opalinos brotaban lágrimas de tristeza y yo………no pude hacer nada, sólo escucharte hablar de lo mucho que lo amabas, que nunca podrías olvidarte de él……Poco a poco con cada palabra que escuchaba…la presión en mi pecho aumentaba, ese día…ambos teníamos el corazón roto.

Una vez más me daba cuenta que no tendría esperanzas, que ambos siempre sufriríamos por nuestros amores no correspondidos.

--

Siempre ha sido así, desde pequeños…

_Flash Back_

_Fue una tarde de lluvia, tenía como ocho años._

_A esa edad y ya me encontraba rodeado de niñas._

_"Tontas" pensaba, las detestaba...eran tan molestas y ruidosas._

_Había logrado escaparme, esconderme de ellas…y me colé en nuestro salón. Era hora del receso así que conseguiría por lo menos unos minutos de tranquilidad._

_Esa fue la primera vez que te vi, estábamos en la misma clase…aunque nunca me percate de tu persona…hasta ese instante. Pensé que correrías hacia mí como todas las demás, pero aquello no ocurrió, tú vista en la ventana, tímidamente te sonreías, ni siquiera te habías percatado de mi presencia._

_Quería ver que tanto observabas, y mis ojos fueron a dar hacia lo que veías con tanta fascinación._

_Naruto, el chico que todos despreciaban porque no tenía padres_

_¿Acaso te gustaba ese Dobe? Pero si era un chico sin gracia, solo un perdedor_

_Sentí rabia, coraje. No lograba entender porqué ¿Cómo era posible que por estar mirándolo pasabas por completo de mí?_

_Desde ese momento te volviste mi obsesión, hacía todo lo posible por que me notaras…aunque eso significaba tratarte mal delante de todos. Seh…muchas veces te veía observándolo…me acercaba por detrás y te empujaba. Miraba molesto como tus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, me sentía mal, pero odiaba más que no me tomaras en cuenta…que solo lo vieses a él._

_Mis padres muchas veces fueron citados, pensé que me regañarían como es común. Mi Madre lo hizo de hecho, diciéndome que ese no es el modo de tratar a una niña, que no se les debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una rosa, ante sus palabras yo solo soltaba "Tsk" y me iba a mi cuarto. Por parte de mi padre jamás un reclamo…_

_Fue en ese momento que me entere por su boca de aquella rivalidad, de aquel odio entre nuestras familias_

_Fin Flash Back_

Así comenzó todo, han pasado los años desde ese entonces, pensé que aquello se me pasaría, que seguro solo era un capricho…una obsesión. Pero no, con el pasar del tiempo…ver tus sonrisas, tu preocupación por los demás…tus ojos tristes al sentir su rechazo.

Estoy perdido, no tengo nada que hacer ante este sentimiento

No importa, me he resignado, aunque nunca lo sepas…yo siempre te amaré

Es algo que ni mi familia podrá evitar, es algo que mi corazón no pudo controlar…

Por siempre serás…

"Mi Secreto Amor"

**Fin**

* * *

Pues...veran...

Estoy tomando pedidos de one-shots, si desean pedirme uno...mandenme un pm diciendome de que quieren que vaya más o menos y trataré de cumplir la petición lo más rapido que pueda (ya que los one-shots son más rapidos jejejej)

escribo de las parejas...SasuHina (of course), NaruSaku...y podría escribir un NejiHina aunque me cuesta demasiado ToT

Los one-shots que escriba (de esta pareja) seran colocados aquí mismo n.n

Muchas gracias por su time y no olviden dejar un review

Besos

**DarkAmy-chan**


	2. Te vi venir

Holas!

Yeah, los one-shots son más rápidos y como pueden ver me llego como inspiración para escribirlos n/n

Espero disfruten de este y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (porque me hacen escribir eso, me da penita u.u)**

* * *

**Te Vi Venir**

Fue un error…se que es así, no debí volver a Konoha…no me gusta sentirme de esta manera, odio sentir esta vulnerabilidad…no puedo soportarlo.

Cuando te vi, en el momento que mis ojos se percataron de tu presencia por primera vez, ese fue el momento de mi fin……caía en un sentimiento del cual había escapado durante años, por miedo…seh…yo, Uchiha Sasuke tenía temor a algo.

Desde la muerte de mis padres, desde la casi extinción de mi Clan, había levantado un muro…una pared para no ser lastimado, evitaba ese sentimiento……caer en amor con alguna persona.

Ya he cumplido mi venganza, he logrado salir adelante después de tanto sufrimiento, incluso después de enterarme de que mi hermano solo deseaba protegerme…que todo lo había hecho por mi.

Pero eso no viene al caso en este momento, aún sigo sin comprender como pude caer tan rápido…tan fácil en tus "redes". Era un mosquito en plena oscuridad…atraído por la luz de tu mirada.

Podía verte en todo momento, te seguía a todas partes como una sombra. Me odiaba a mi mismo por comportarme de aquella forma, pero no hacía nada por evitarlo; creo que siempre he sido así…me dejo llevar por el impulso…por mis emociones.

El miedo de perderte estaba en todo momento presente, y eso que aún no eras mía. Pero el verte sonreír para otros…era algo que odiaba con todo mí ser, quisiera que aquella radiante sonrisa…fuera solo para mí.

¿Cómo puede ser esto? Acaso así es el amor?

En estos momentos desearía no haber atravesado todas aquellas experiencias amargas, quizás así comprendería más de aquel sentimiento.

¿Es que uno puede enamorarse a primera vista?

No tengo otra explicación para esto, no puedo dejar de verte…me es imposible evitar seguirte con la mirada. Notar tu simpleza, tu pasividad al hablar…aquel tartamudeo mientras tu rostro se torna rojizo por la vergüenza……nunca había visto a alguien como tú, apenas te conozco…y ya eres indispensable para mi vivir……para mi respirar.

Tengo miedo de no poder…de no atreverme a confesarte esto, nunca me sentí tan miserable…tan estupido por no saber como expresar estas emociones y tenía miedo…pavor de que por no decírtelo…te perdiera para siempre.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estas en mi mente en todo momento. Cuando no logro verte…eso días son oscuros, los cielos están cubiertos para mi…….Tú luz no los iluminaba y en mi solo estaban las penumbras.

Pero la claridad llegaba cuando lograban mis ojos dar con tu figura…con tus dulces sonrisas.

Una vez te vi con un bebé en tus brazos, era la hija de tu sensei, yo te observaba en silencio desde la rama de un árbol. No había duda que algún día serías una estupenda madre.

Por ahora no me quedaba más refugio que cumplir ese sueño en fantasías, en ellas eras la madre de mis hijos y yo era el dueño de todas tus sonrisas…de todas tus miradas, al terminar mi "sueño" solo sonreía…era un tonto, ya me sentía como ese Dobe...era un idiota enamorado de quien no tenía idea de que existía. Eras la musa de mis poesías……versos de este tonto soñador.

Una de las tantas noches que te seguía oculto entre los techos…quería terminar con esta locura, saber si tenía una esperanza…un futuro junto a ti.

Decidí arriesgarme, aparecer frente a ti……confesarte todo lo que provocabas en mi interior. Tu rostro sorprendido por mi aparición…no decías nada por la impresión

Te vi, te abrace, me atreví a besarte…a robarte un beso…a soltar de una buena vez esto, hasta sentirme vulnerable…con miedo a tu rechazo. No pude quedarme, al separarme de ti pude ver aquella calidez en tus ojos junto con el rubor en tus mejillas...tuve terror a tus palabras, salí huyendo del lugar.

Desde esa noche, desde que me atreví a sacar esto que guardaba desde hace meses, desde aquel momento…no te he vuelto a ver. Nunca me había ocurrido esto…no se exactamente como reaccionar, no se que ocurriría conmigo si me rechazaras. Soy un cobarde…

Se que ibas a decirme algo…el momento en que me separe de ti…en el instante que abandone el calor de tus labios y te vi sonreír ¿Acaso esa dulce expresión era para mí? O solo era un dulce gesto…? –Suspiro- seguro que fue así. Siempre eres tan comprensiva con todo el mundo…muy dulce con las personas. Muy contrario de mí…que siempre he sido un egoísta.

Ver cada amanecer y no tener idea de lo que piensas es un tormento insoportable, demo…es peor el escucharte decir que no me corresponderás; Te has vuelto muy importante para mi, si no estuvieras junto a mis días…mi vida volvería a no tener sentido…caería en la oscuridad nuevamente y no tendría esperanza alguna. Tu luz es indispensable para que mi vida continué su curso……creo que volvería a alejarme de la gente, mi mundo solo estaría acompañado por la soledad.

Recostado sobre mi cama venían todos aquellos recuerdos, todas esas veces que te seguía en silencio. Eres tan pura…aquel bondadoso corazón se refleja en todo tu ser, eras un ángel…el bello ser celestial que hacia mío en fantasías, tu cuerpo era una poesía echa persona…y yo solo un enamorado adicto a tus "versos"……aquellos que me volvían loco, que me conducían a la excitación total del cual nunca me cansaría de "leer"

La mañana llegó con la claridad del sol a mi rostro, extrañamente me sentía de buen animo……seguro era por recordarte antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, gracias a eso conseguí tenerte una vez más en mis sueños.

"_Solo tu presencia basta para hacerme sonreír"_

Entré a darme un largo baño…y así sacar todo rastro de "calor" que provocabas en mi cuerpo, Kami…como añoraría que estuvieras aquí en estos momento y así poder bañarnos juntos, te haría sentir mujer…te mostraría aquella "necesidad" que tengo de ti…de todo tu ser. Pero no es así……no me queda más que "consolarme" a mi mismo y todo por mi cobardía…por temor a tu rechazo.

Termine de vestirme…prepararme para ir a entrenar un rato, tenía las esperanzas que tal vez así…lograría sacarte aunque sea un momento de mi mente, pero muy en el fondo se que aquello no pasaría, era un caso perdido…y esa es mi verdad.

La sorpresa fue que al abrir mi puerta te encontrabas ahí, con aquel sonrojo en tu rostro mientras bajabas tu mirada sin saber que decir, no podía creerlo…estabas en el dindel de mi puerta…y yo me hallaba como un estúpido sin saber como reaccionar…sin decir palabra alguna.

Tal vez venías a iluminar mi vida o quizás a terminar de enterrar mis ilusiones……no podía evitar el sudor en mis manos, la ansiedad que he tenido durante estos días comenzaba a adueñarse de mi ser.

Decidí correr el riesgo…te atraje a mi, te bese con vehemencia…

No quería escucharte, que nuestros cuerpos hablaran…que tu respuesta llegara a través de acciones, después de todo jamás he sido bueno con las palabras...me complican.

"_Dejemos que nuestros cuerpos hablen, no necesito nada más"_

**Mi amor te di sin condiciones para que te quedaras.**

**Fin**

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a...zuleDBZ, gaahina-4e, hyuuga-mandy, Umy Echizen, EnvyHikari, hyuuga-hikari por sus comentario

¡se los agradezco de corazón!

besos y nos leemos en otro one-shot o en alguna de mis contis n.n

DarkAmy-chan


	3. ¿Qué es el Amor?

¿Qué es el amor

Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo si, gomen por aún no continuar mis otros dos fics...es que no me llega la inspiración para continuarlos. Aquí les traigo un nuevo one-shot, espero sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, me encantaría poseer a Gaara-kun y que Sasuke se quede con Hinata

Para que se entienda...  
todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Hinata

-_pensamientos_  
-_"recuerdos"_  
-"Hablan"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**¿Qué es el amor?**

¿Qué es el amor?

No lo comprendo, no he logrado tener mi cuento de hadas…he perdido a mi príncipe de ojos color cielo, he caído de las nubes…no hay nada que calme éste dolor…

De mis ojos solo sale la tristeza que ahora reina en mi corazón, brota en forma de lágrimas……aquellas que no logro contener por mucho que lo intente. He sido rechazada, esa persona…no me corresponde…

No pude quedarme, no deseaba que me viera en ese estado, pero ha sido imposible…no pude sonreírle como deseaba.

"_Gomen…ne, pero…me gusta otra persona"_

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que todo se derrumbara a mi alrededor, para que mis sueños se vinieran de golpe al suelo……para que perdiera las ganas de vivir.

Deseaba mostrar una sonrisa, decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo que más quería en este mundo era su felicidad. Era cierto…es lo que siempre he querido. No pude, no logre pronunciar esas palabras, mi vista se nublaba…mi corazón cada vez más acongojado.

"_G-Gomen, no hagas caso- trataba de contener su sufrimiento, de detener la caída de aquellas gotas saladas que mostraban su dolor, aquello…era imposible-…y-yo… ¡G-Gomen ne!"- girando salió huyendo del lugar_

¿La felicidad no existe? ¿O es que no soy digna de ella?

Debilidad, sigo siendo la misma…no he logrado cambiar en nada.

No soy buena para nada, ni siquiera he podido…-suspiro-…que triste es todo, la vida siempre es igual.

Todas las personas pasan como si nada, siempre he sido invisible a la vista de todos. Así ha sido siempre.

¿Nunca tuviste ojos para mi, cierto? Solo para ella.

"La detesto…"

¿He? Sorprendida detengo mi paso mientras llevo mis manos a mi boca, nunca creí que pudiera decir esas palabras. Demo, se sintió bien, aunque sigo con esta tristeza en mi pecho…en mi alma.

"¿Estas loca o qué? ¿Por qué hablas sola?"

¿Alguien me ha notado? Que más da, no eres tú.

Una suave brisa llegaba a mi rostro, pero no era suficiente…este sentimiento no puede ser sacado con aquel suave viento, todo mi ser está invadido con esta triste oscuridad. Ni siquiera puedo levantar mi cara, no quiero que vean mis lágrimas…mi dolor.

_¿Por qué no te vas?_ –Deseo decirle- _¡Quiero que te marches!_ _¡Quiero que me dejen sola!_.-cerrando mis ojos incontables lágrimas no paran de caer. Aún me queda mi dignidad…es lo único que poseo en este mundo.

Se porque no lo hago, aunque no quiera aceptarlo…no deseo esa soledad, no en estos momentos.

¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Es por eso que sigues junto a mí, has visto el rastro de aquellas gotas en mi rostro, pero no has dicho nada. Solo permaneces a mi lado…en silencio.

Realmente su vista no esta sobre mi, tranquilo observas la primera estrella que aparece en aquel cielo que va llenándose de colores. Está anocheciendo.

Esto es lo que necesito, no quiero hablar…demo, no deseo estar sola

"_Gomen…ne, pero… me gusta otra persona"_

Necesito apoyo, no puedo soportar todo esto yo sola.

Los minutos pasaban y seguíamos igual, aunque era tranquilizante. Al menos ya no me encontraba llorando. Levantaba mis hinchadas orbes hacia el majestuoso cielo, era una hermosa noche de luna llena.

"Me tengo que ir"

Fue todo lo que dijiste de repente, asentí en silencio, te observaba alejarte hasta perderte de vista.

"A-Arigato…S-Sasuke-san"- dije por bajo antes de volver mi vista al cielo, era tarde, mi corazón esta más calmado. Es hora de volver a casa.

--

La mañana siguiente me levante como era de costumbre, extrañamente no me sentía para nada triste. No lograba comprenderlo…sin darme cuenta mi sufrimiento desapareció junto con la partida de Sasuke-san. De solo recordarlo, de solo pensar en todo lo ocurrido…hasta lo último, una sonrisa tranquilizadora se apodera de mi rostro.

"M-Me siento mucho mejor- mi vista se dirige a la ventana, hace un hermoso día- la vida me ha vuelto a sonreír, y todo fue gracias a él"

Cierro mis ojos, a mi mente vienen los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

No decías nada, no hacías movimiento alguno. Solo permaneciste en silencio a mi lado- sonrió con ternura- En todo caso…no creo que Sasuke-san sea una persona que diga palabras de apoyo, aunque…las palabras a veces sobran y en verdad en esos momentos no tenía ganas de hablar.

¿Puede que haya sabido eso?

Realmente no importa, el solo sentir que estaba a mi lado fue suficiente. Gracias a eso he logrado volver a sonreír. He recuperado mi ánimo.

"Bien! – decía con pasividad mientras comenzaba a levantarme- e-es hora de continuar con la rutina, debo reunirme con los demás"

Así seguí con lo que era mi normal día a día, ahora me encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, cerrando mis ojos disfrutaba de la suave brisa que llegaba a mi rostro

"_Como esa noche, donde la luna fue presente de mi sufrimiento"_

Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, ese tono lo conocía, era aquella que aparenta frialdad, la misma voz del que anoche me "libero" de mi pesar.

Dirigí mi mirada al recién llegado, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, en cambio el mío se llenaba de color rosa pálido.

Así como la vez anterior, se situó junto a mi y dirigía sus oscuros ojos al cielo.

¿Me pregunto que hará aquí? Quisiera saberlo, aunque mi vergüenza no me deja consultarle.

Una vez más permanecíamos en silencio, aunque no era incomodo. De cierto modo…lo disfrutaba.

Le miro con disimulo, quería preguntarle, deseaba agradecerle por el apoyo que me había brindado, pero……como siempre mi temor y debilidad no me dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna. La verdad es que nunca hemos hablado y aunque todas las chicas de mi generación siempre estaban al pendiente de el, mis miradas siempre eran para "esa" persona. La que termino por romperme el corazón.

Y ahora que estoy tan cerca de Sasuke-san, es extraño pero, aunque no muestre expresión alguna más que tranquilidad, sus ojos…en ellos se ven mucha tristeza… ¿soledad?

_¿Acaso estará tan solo como yo?- _fue en ese instante que caía en lo obvio, que tonta soy- _Claro que siempre estuvo solo, Sasuke-san perdió a toda su familia cuando solo era un niño pequeño- _mis ojos mostraban en dolor de mis recuerdos, esos que deben atormentarle todas las noches.

Me llene de tristeza, cada espacio de mi ser podía sentirlo.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba de pie, el me miraba extrañado

"Si necesitas algún apoyo, si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estaré para escucharte- su penetrante mirada comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, más que seguía sin decir palabra alguna-…um…etto…como tú estuviste, yo…q-quisiera estar ahí para ti"

Sentía como si hubiera corrido la maratón, apenas y podía respirar –suspiro por bajo- ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida? Creo que eso es algo que nunca podré dejar.

"¿A quien detestas?- preguntaste mientras te ponías de pie, no entendía a que te referías- Anoche dijiste…"

El color aumentaba en mi, llegando hasta mis orejas, no era posible… ¿Me había escuchado?

"_La detesto…"_

Era cierto, anoche…lo dije, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera notarme y mucho menos escucharme. Ahora que se que Sasuke-san logro oír aquella fea palabra salir de mis labios……no se que decirle. Estoy completamente avergonzada.

"Um…l-lo siento, no pensé q-que alguien me escucharía- quería que me tragara la tierra, en esos momentos no hubiera sido tan malo ser una avestruz y ocultar bajo el suelo mi cabeza-…n-no era cierto, solo…fue un momento de rabia"

Al terminar de hablar solo baje mi rostro, aunque por mucho que mire el suelo, este no escuchara mis plegarias. Podía sentir tus ojos en mí, no deseaba "enfrentar" tu mirada, la pena no me lo permitía.

"A mi me dio la impresión de ser así, en verdad parecía que le odiabas.- al escucharle le vi sorprendida, era cierto, le odiaba. La detestaba por tener su amor, por haberme arrebatado la que era mi felicidad- Quien habría pensado que la princesa Hyuuga podía expresarse de esa manera…"- pude notar un leve cambio en tu tono de voz al final

¿Acaso se burlaba de mí?

"Um…"- no pude decir nada, solo mantener mi vista en el suelo

¿Qué iba a decirle exactamente? ¿Que en verdad le aborrecía por no dejarme ser feliz con Naruto-kun?

_Feliz con Naruto-kun, Feliz con Naruto-kun_

Esas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en mi mente, si que soy idiota, la culpa no la tiene Sakura-san. Ella no es culpable de que este se haya fijado en ella…y no en mí.

Salía de mis pensamientos al notar que volteabas, que disponías a marcharte.

"Em, etto… ¡Sasuke-san! – te detuviste, pero no volteabas a mirarme- n-no respondiste…a lo que te…dije" – hay estaba nuevamente ese nerviosismo, esa vergüenza y timidez en mis palabras.

"Hmph, tu tampoco respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Por qué debería responderte?"

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, como siempre pensé, es un chico bastante problemático, muy diferente a Naruto-kun, muy parecido a Neji-niisan. No se porque, pero al escucharte me entró un poco de rabia, yo solo deseaba ser amable.

"E-Es que…"- no pude terminar, tu me interrumpiste, aunque por otro lado……no sabía exactamente que responderte.

"Como quieras"- fue todo lo que dijiste antes de seguir con tu caminata

_¿Como quieras_?_ ¿Eso quiere decir que ha aceptado? _ "Sasuke-san es tan opuesto a él, demo…no es mala persona"

Le observaba hasta ya perderle, al final no pude preguntarle el que hacía aquí, la verdad es que no importa……su compañía no me desagrada.

--

Las semanas iban transcurriendo, me encontraba mucho más calmada, incluso podía hablar con Naruto-kun. Podía sonreírle con sinceridad.

Todos los días veía a Sasuke-san, como en esa noche…aparecía de la nada y se sentaba junto a mi mientras observaba el cielo; ninguno de los dos éramos buenos habladores por lo tanto varias veces solo permanecíamos en silencio contemplando el cielo, en ocasiones comíamos juntos de lo que había preparado. Es tan extraño todo esto.

_Quisiera saber lo que esta pensando, que es lo que pasa por su mente cuando mira las nubes. Se ve tan calmado._

"¿Qué tanto me miras?"

_¡Rayos! Se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo ¿Qué digo ahora? Sus ojos, su inexpresiva mirada esta sobre mi…..No se que decirle, no tengo idea del porque. _

Solo puedo evitarle, desviar mi vista al cielo. Tratar de calmar este palpitar… _¿mi corazón esta latiendo con fuerza?_

"N-Nada, s-solo…me preguntaba, que es lo p-piensas"- hay estaba ese rubor nuevamente en mis mejillas- _Baka! Baka! Ahora pensará que soy una entrometida _

"Eso no te importa- le mire sorprendida y algo molesta- la curiosidad mato al gato ¿lo sabías?"

_Lo sabía, aún así no debió ser tan grosero –suspiro- puedo decir con seguridad que Sasuke-san es una persona bastante difícil…el cual muchas veces me saca de quicio._

Me puse de pie bastante irritada, me disponía a marcharme, cuando en eso tu voz hizo que me detuviera.

"Pensaba en la desdichada alma a la cual detestas, pobre persona – cada vez me sentía más enfadada- seguro la fulminas todos los días con esa mirada ¿o me equivoco?"- terminabas con una de tus clásicas sonrisas de superioridad y un leve eje de diversión.

"N-No te importa ¡B-Baka!" – me sorprendí ¿esas palabras salieron de mi boca? No podía creerlo, nadie me saca de mis casillas tanto como él. Refunfuñando molesta continué mi camino

¿Qué es el amor? No lo se, tampoco si soy digna de ese sentimiento, pero una cosa es segura… ¡Nunca caería en amor con ese chico!

_¿Que es esto?__ ¿Por qué se dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro?_

**Fin:-**

* * *

Agradezco los bellos comentarios de...Envy-Hikari, R33v., zuleDBZ, hyuuga-hikari, leonardo, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, Aanto-chan, Ely Potter Black

**Aanto-chan:** Hola! tanto tiempo, ¿estas bien? Hey! toda critica constructiva es bien recibida n.n

Para los que me pidieron one-shots de otras parejas, estoy tratando de escribirlos, pero recuerden que no es mi fuerte...así que...puede que tarde un poquito más u/u.

muchas gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar un comentario

besos

**DarkAmy-chan**


	4. Mariscos

Hi. Bueno...pensé que tardaría más en tener la petición, demo...¡aquí esta!

**Petición:**Hikary2696

**Clasificasión:** "M" (contiene lemon, demo muy "suave", a comparación de otros que he escrito jeje)

**Pareja:** SasuHina

**Mariscos**

Quien lo diría, nunca pensé que estaría de esta manera.

Solo quería aclarar todo… ¿O no era así?

No me entiendo, yo nunca he necesitado de una mujer ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente? ¿Y porque no hacía nada para evitarlo?

¡No! Esto no podía ser verdad, esta no es la chica que yo conocía

¿Será una trampa? ¿Algún enemigo?

Yo solo había venido para entender que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió esa vez, una extraña noche donde terminamos en el suelo gimiendo de placer, escenas borrosas invaden mi mente, maldito sake, no logro recordar con claridad.

Había decidido ir a verle directamente, después de todo me había enterado que vivía sola ahora. Me sentía tranquilo, así no tendría a nadie a mi alrededor asiéndome estupidas preguntas como "¿Que estás asiendo aquí?" o causándome alguna molestia, detesto a la gente que se mete en donde no le llaman, solo me exasperan.

Bueno…pero a eso no iba, la cosa es que no entiendo como llegue a estar… ¡de esta forma!

Esta chica… ¿me está arrinconando contra una pared? ¿Por qué me ve con esa mirada? Y… ¡¡ ¿porque me siento tan nervioso?!

¿No era tímida? No era una chica que apenas si lograba pronunciar un "¿H-Hai?" Y ¿porque mis mejillas las siento calientes?

"Quiero escapar de este monstruo... ¿pero qué hace? ¿Por qué se está arrodillando...?"

"Intento alejarla, pero me tiene agarrado con fuerza. Estoy a punto de gritarle que me suelte, pero... Dios, ¿qué hace? ¿Y qué demonios me pasa?"

Sus manos…su boca…no logro contenerme, no logro retener mis gemidos, no puedo detenerle…no quiero, mi cuerpo no desea que pare.

¡Basta! No puedo dejar que una mujer me controle.

Hago que se levante, le beso con necesidad mientras le arrebato cada una de sus ropas, las rajo a tirones…ya no puedo controlarme, sin darme cuenta me tiene a su merced.

La tomo con fuerza mientras ella me envuelve con sus piernas, no cortamos el beso…solo quería, necesitaba poseerla…mis hormonas pudieron más que mi racionalidad.

Caímos al sillón de su sala, yo sobre ella mientras me voy quitando lo que queda de mi ropa…hasta quedar desnudos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos sin pudor. La escucho gemir, decir mi nombre casi sin aliento…mi cuerpo solo arde, bulle al sentir sus dedos acariciar mi espalda casi en un roce…

Beso su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el camino hacia sus pechos, con mi lengua voy dejando rastros de saliva en sus pezones erectados debido a estas mismas, siento como su cuerpo de arquea de gozo…sonrió levemente al notar lo excitada que estaba. Aunque…yo no me quedo atrás.

En un vuelco caímos al suelo…ahora ella se encontraba arriba mío. Su sonrojo, aquella mirada seductora mezclada con ¿Inocencia?...extraña combinación, más sabiendo que fue por ella que nos encontrábamos ahora de esta manera, es una chica extraña…pero me intriga, me interesa de cierta forma.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentirme dentro de ella, si…ella lo hizo y yo solo pude gemir al sentirle…al notar como empezaba a moverse sobre mí. Logro poner mis manos en sus nalgas para intensificar la penetración, es tan estrechamente adictiva.

Aquel living estaba en total silencio, solo se podían escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas, tus gemidos ahogados mientras yo trataba de contener los míos…más al sentir lo estrecha que te ponías a medida que te movías cada vez más rápido…pequeños saltitos y movimientos de caderas que me conducían a la locura total. Al llegar al orgasmo me levante un poco para besar tus labios mientras mis manos masajeaban tus pechos…para luego inclinarte levemente asía atrás y comenzar nuevamente.

Lo siento pero esto da para rato…mi cuerpo sigue ardiendo y puede con unas cuantas "sesiones" más.

No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo o de cuantas veces te hice mía, pero ahora que nos encontramos tratando de recuperar el aliento noto que el sol comienza a esconderse ¿estuvimos toda la tarde haciéndolo? Nunca me había pasado eso, con ninguna mujer.

En eso me viene algo a la mente

"¿Qué vine a hacer aquí?" Prácticamente lo había olvidado, ahora que la tengo desnuda sobre mi cuerpo... En estos momentos lo recuerdo... ¡vine por una explicación!"

Suspire cansadamente, era imposible aclarar todo ahora, te habías dormido sobre mi pecho, y yo la verdad…es que también estoy cansado. Es mejor vestirme e irme a mi casa.

Te lleve a tu cama, me quede contemplándote unos segundos, tenías todo tu cabello revuelto y mechones pegados al rostro. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se dibujo en mi al notar la tuya en tus labios.

Camino a mi apartamento, iba pensado en todo lo ocurrido, como era posible que aquello pasara, los recuerdos que tengo de ti son muy diferentes a la Hinata con la que acabo de estar. Bueno…es verdad que aún pude ver esa pizca de inocencia, es cierto que tus movimientos siguen siendo suaves y delicados, pero… ¿Salvajes?

"Como una gata…"

Digo en un susurro casi imperceptible, no podría decir que aquello me desagrada, porque no es así.

Aunque aún no comprendo muchas cosas, y una de esas es tu cambio.

Y todo ocurrió debido a esa noche, esa misión que fuimos con el Usuratoncachi y Sakura. En donde después de comer unos mariscos terminamos envueltos entre besos y caricias.

Lo que aún no comprendo es porque después hacías como si nada hubiera pasado, a la mañana siguiente actuabas tímidamente, pasabas por completo de mí, me sentía molesto…utilizado de cierto modo.

"Fue por eso que decidí ir a pedirte una explicación-suspiro- y terminamos de la misma forma"

No saco nada con reprocharme ¿Reprocharme he dicho? Hmph, no puedo decir eso, ya que…lo he disfrutado, no niego que me gusta; mi cuerpo se calienta de solo recordar el tuyo, del rico aroma de despides, de tus suaves caricias…todo de ti.

"Mañana hablare contigo, aclarare las cosas"

Esa noche el moreno se durmió pensando en todo lo ocurrido, en aquellos salvajes momentos que ha tenido junto a la peliazul, esa chica que pensaba que era tímida y reservada

Aquella suave muchacha le intrigaba y mucho. No sabía el porque se comportaba de esa forma pero lo averiguaría, exigiría una explicación.

Y evitaría ser nuevamente preso de sus arranques de pasión.

Al menos lo intentaría, no lo podía negar, esa chica poseía el cuerpo de una diosa…la deseaba solo con el pensamiento, pero si quería aclarar todo debía calmarse, tener auto control.

Nada perdía con intentarlo, absolutamente nada.

OoOoOoOoO

Fue cortito, pero hasta ahí me llego la inspiración jeje.

Espero haya sido de su agrado

No se olviden dejar review, saben que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

También saben que me pueden hacer una petición, solo diganme sobre que le gustaría el próximo one-shot y haré todo lo posible por responder a sus pedidos.

Gracias por los reviews de...hyuuga-hikari, Suigetsu-kun, dagorfly, Hikari no Taiyou, Hikary2696

Arigato

**DarkAmy-chan**


	5. Streapper

Hi! Bueno, aquí les traigo mi último one-shot. Es para un concurso en el Fc SasuHina (el cual espero me vaya muy bien, porque ando sin inspiración para este tipo de historias jejeje y me esmere mucho)

Espero sea de su agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Todo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Es un Universo Alterno

"Bla Bla Bla": Hablan

_Bla Bla Bla : _Pensamientos y Recuerdos (No se preocupen, seguro y se entiende cuando corresponde a cada una)

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Todo fue a causa de mi mejor amigo, el me había poco más llevado a arrastras a ese sitio de mala muerte, jamás me a gustado frecuentar ese tipo de lugares…es denigrante.

Pero heme aquí como todos días después del trabajo…y todo por esa mujer, todo por verle a ella…porque baile solo para mi. Así es, como ya seguro han podido darse cuenta, Uchiha Sasuke frecuenta un bar nudista de cuarta categoría y todo para que una mujer se quite la ropa delante de el. Dios, me he vuelto igual de baboso que Naruto, ese es el nombre de mi mejor amigo.

Un lugar donde las mujeres se denigran solo por unos cuantos billetes, el lugar donde mis ojos fueron cautivados por la sensualidad inocente de la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer…de sentir cerca de mi cuerpo.

Kami, es que nunca conocí alguien que mostrara tal inocencia en una mirada -_y eso que era nudista - _lo cual me causaba más curiosidad. Al verle…desde que le note por primera vez, para mi en ese instante el transcurso del tiempo fue muy lento…estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos, estaba idiotizado por su voluminoso cuerpo y esas mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Estaba completamente ido, ni siquiera la voz del Usuratoncachi de Naruto llegaba a mi, en ese momento…solo existías tú, y lo demás…no importaba en absoluto.

Tenia que tenerla cerca, debía conocer todo de ti…todo lo que aquellos ojos blancos ocultaban. Como el porqué reflejabas esa inocencia si trabajabas en un lugar como este, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Esa noche pedí que solo danzaras para mi, rente una de esas habitaciones para "bailes privados", no te quería compartir con nadie más…estaba decidido, tus danzas solo serian para mi disfrute…tu cuerpo solo seria mío y de ninguno de esos fracasados que te comían con solo verte.

Aún recuerdo el primer baile…

_Estabas nerviosa, a penas te atrevías a levantar la mirada…estabas completamente ruborizada mientras entrábamos a la habitación destinada para que "compartieras" tus atributos conmigo_. _Kami, nunca me había sentido nervioso por una mujer, de hecho…para mi siempre todas eran unas molestas, que eran capaz de todo solo para que yo les mirase o diera una oportunidad, y ahora…estaba completamente excitable, hasta las manos me transpiraban debido a los nervios_.

_No sabía exactamente que hacer, después de todo nunca había estado en un lugar así y menos en este tipo de circunstancias. El silencio que se estaba forjando no era de ninguna ayuda tampoco. _

"_Supongo que tengo que sentarme ¿no?" – te dije aparentando tranquilidad mientras señalaba la silla que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Aparentemente estaba muy sereno, demo por dentro sentía como si me hubiera tragado unas cuantas mariposas y comenzaran a revolotear por todas partes. Excelente, ahora me estaba comportando como una niña. Solo vi que asentías con esa suavidad y esa timidez que me cautivo a simple vista._

_Y así lo hice, me senté lo más cómodo que pude en esta, esperando algún movimiento de tu parte. Note que te volteabas y te dirigías a una especie de mesita que estaba enfrente._

_Pude observar muy bien todo tu cuerpo, y es que llevabas un vestido muy ajustado a tu figura, te llegaba más o menos cinco o seis dedos más arriba de las rodillas, tus caderas anchas moldeaban tu figura…hacia verse notar mucho más la pequeña cintura que poseías. Aún no puedo creer que exista alguien así…simplemente no eres de este mundo. Estaba totalmente excitado y eso que aún no comenzabas nada. _

_En ese momento una suave melodía comenzó a sonar y comenzabas a moverte muy lentamente al compás de ella, tus movimientos era suaves y temerosos, tal parece que no estas en esto hace mucho tiempo o… ¿te pongo nerviosa? No podía evitar que una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se situara en mi de solo pensarlo._

_Te acercaste a mi, estabas tan cerca que me llegaban a picar las manos por tocarte, por arrebatarte la ropa a tirones y cogerte de una vez, pero no debía…me lo habían dicho – "Por regla no se deben tocar a las Bailarinas" – y por eso ahora solo debo conformarme con que te muevas para mi…con solo deleitarme con admirar tu hermoso cuerpo. _

_Kami, aunque tus movimientos no eran los de una experta en la materia y tus contoneos reflejaban tus nervios, lograbas "prenderme" como nunca nadie antes…no se si pudiese aguantar el no tocarte…el no hacerte mía. _

_El caer de tu vestido me hace salir de mis pensamientos, fantasías en las cuales te poseía, donde saciaba este deseo que siento…estas ganas que me queman internamente. Volteabas con sensualidad, mis ojos…estos fueron "capturados" por tus pechos al descubierto, tu delicado sostén color negro se encontraba en una de tus manos. Tus pómulos tomaban un color más intenso…seguro es por mi mirada._

_No puedo describir lo que siento, nunca antes me había ocurrido. No puedo sacar esta estupida sonrisa de mi rostro. Si me parezco a ese Dobe de mi mejor amigo cuando mira a Sakura…la chica que lo trae loquito desde siempre. Me siento igual de tonto…_

Ese fue el primero, después de aquello no pude evitar venir todos los días, deseaba saber más de ella, quizás estaba cayendo en aquello que siempre evite. Talvez me estaba enamorando de una desconocida.

Me encontraba esperando en la barra de tragos a que llegaras como todas las veces, muchas otras mujeres se me han insinuado, se me han acercado para ofrecerme sus "servicios"; pero para mi no ha sido difícil rechazarlas, ninguna de ellas me interesan…solo me importas tu, solo te deseo a ti…a nadie más.

Hasta que te vi llegar, no entiendo como llegue a esto pero…otra vez me encontraba nervioso - _como siempre cuando vengo y te veo llegar _– inmediatamente me puse de pie…me dirigí a donde tú te hallabas.

"Te estaba esperando" – te dije con mi muy común tono frío, aunque por dentro me sintiera lleno de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Jamás lo reflejaría en mi exterior.

Tú asentiste lentamente, me sonreíste con esa dulzura que solo tu reflejas…con esa pureza que es solo tuya. Y con un "I-Iré a cambiarme…v-vendré enseguida" desapareciste tras una puerta.

--

Lo tenía mentalizado ya, hoy tendría tu cuerpo por completo, este día saciaría esta sed que tengo de ti…y no descansaría hasta que no pudieras dar respiro. A la mierda las reglas del establecimiento, al cuerno con el respeto…ya me he aburrido de solo verte bailar, mi mano se ha cansado de ser mi única compañera después de cada "visita" a este lugar. Deseo, necesito de tu toque…de tu piel. Esta noche serás mía…lo he decidido.

Entramos como cada noche a la habitación designada, cuando volteaste para dirigirte a la mesita para poner la música, ese instante fue que aproveche para atracarte a esta misma, pude sentir en tensar de tu cuerpo…como temblaba de solo percibir la cercanía del mío…de notar mis manos sobre tus caderas.

"E-Etto no d-debe… – pero no pudiste terminar, quedaste muda al sentir una de mis manos colarse bajo tu vestido…al tocar la suavidad de tus muslos – o-onegai"

"Me he aburrido de solo verte – te dije con un tono ronco, me encontraba ya bastante excitado…siempre me ponías así con tu simple cercanía – quiero sentirte... – puedo notar como tu respiración dio un pequeño aumento, más al percibirme cerca de tu oído - …y se que tu también lo deseas. Desde la primera vez que nos vimos"

Venga ¿puedes negarme eso? No ¿cierto?

Porque fue así, ambos quedamos flechados a primera vista, no lo puedes negar…tan solo no puedes hacer caso omiso de tus sentimientos ni de lo que siente tu cuerpo en estos momentos. Estamos destinados, tu cuerpo es solo para mi.

Te volteo con rapidez, nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca…tanto así que podía sentir tu aliento mezclándose con el mío. Nuestros corazones latiendo cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Cómo te llamas? – necesitaba saberlo, quiero saber todo de ti y por ahora me conformaba con tu nombre. Para así llamarte en el momento del éxtasis…del desenfreno que pienso vivir junto a ti – quiero saberlo, dímelo"

Bajaste la mirada, evitabas verme directamente…tus mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

"…H-Hinata, m-me llamo…Hinata" – con que ese era tu nombre, no me esperaba menos, era hermoso…todo de ti lo es.

Con una de mis manos hice que posaras tu mirada en mí, cogiendo tu mentón con suavidad hice que tus ojos se reflejaran en los míos, podía notar tus nervios en ellos…lo que provocaba en ti y me encantaba.

"Mi nombre es Sasuke y recuérdalo siempre – me acerque para susurrarte una vez más en el oído – y no te olvides de decirlo en unos momentos, al menos intentarlo… – paso mi lengua por tu lóbulo, sentí esa tención en tu cuerpo. Dios, podría acostumbrarme a eso…me encanta -…porque te dejare sin habla"

Te tenía bien aprisionada, con una de mis piernas entre las tuyas…mis manos comenzaban a descender lentamente por tu cuerpo…hasta llegar a tu trasero, haciéndote estremecer por la cercanía de nuestros sexos. Quería hacerte sentir lo excitado que me encontraba…lo que provocabas con tus bailes…con tu sola presencia.

Con una "brusquedad" necesitada me apodere de tus labios, aún con mis manos en tus nalgas…las apretaba atrayéndote más a mi, el beso cada vez tomaba más intensidad. Lo sabía…me deseabas tanto como yo a ti.

Entre besos te decía lo mucho que te deseaba, lo mucho que ansiaba este momento desde que te vi por primera vez. Se que me estaba mostrando vulnerable y eso es algo que siempre he tratado de evitar, pero…ya todo lo que esta ocurriendo, desde que te conocí…nada tiene sentido, todo para mi gira solo a tu alrededor…eres mi obsesión, mi mayor anhelo en estos momentos…en estas ultimas semanas.

Con sumo cuidado lleve mis manos al cierre de tu vestido, comencé a bajarlo sin cortar el sabor de tus labios…la embriagues que estos me provocaban. Eres exquisita.

Tus labios…tu cuello…tu hombro, comenzaba descender lentamente…besando cada lugar que iba quedando al descubierto mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes de tu sexy vestido color lavanda. Tu piel…es tan suave.

Escucho como unos suspiros ahogados escapan de tus labios, sentía como tu cuerpo se estremecía con cada beso dado…con cada caricia recibida. Eras solo mía.

Pronto aquella prenda fue descendiendo por tu cuerpo…de tus pechos, cintura, caderas y piernas…fue directamente al suelo, te levante para con los pies sacarlo por completo del camino. Estabas completamente expuesta ante mi, solo con tu ropa interior. Kami, te había visto muchas veces sin ropa, pero…siempre logras el mismo efecto, logras prenderme por completo.

Aún sigo sin poder creer que haya alguien tan perfecto en este podrido mundo.

"Te deseo…tanto" – te decía completamente excitado mientras trataba de desabrochar aquel molesto bracier, hasta que por fin pude "desamarrarlo". Me aparte levemente solo para verte a los ojos. Estos brillaban, tus mejillas encendidas…estabas tan jodidamente sexy. Sin quitar mis ojos de los tuyos comencé a sacar de mi camino el sostén, notaba tu respirar entre cortado mientras este era apartado por completo. Solo podía sonreír ante aquello.

Apreté levemente tu pecho derecho, estaba ensimismado viendo todas las sensaciones que eso te causaba. Pasaba el pulgar lentamente por el pezón…rodeándolo con suavidad…notaba como se erectaba. Baje mis labios para probarlos, para pasar mi lengua igual que lo hizo mi pulgar…dejando rastros de saliva mientras escuchaba salir de tu boca suspiros ahogados, te estaba complaciendo…y mucho.

Volví a posesionarme de tus labios mientras me deshacía de mi ropa con desesperación, necesitaba sentirme dentro de ti pronto…quería sentirte mía por completo.

Pronto nuestros cuerpos solo estaban cubiertos por el sudor debido a la excitación de las caricias recibidas, por la intensidad de las mismas, por nuestro deseo…por nuestra pasión y desenfreno.

Sin esperar más te levante, comenzaba a penetrarte lentamente, hasta que sentí una barrera - _¿Eras virgen? _- ¿Cómo era eso posible? Como una chica cabaretera… ¿Cómo podía ser? Aunque eso explicaría esa inocencia que despides.

Así que iba a ser tu primer hombre, esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

Estaba decidido, sería tu primera experiencia sexual, y sería el único hombre que tendría ese placer. Tu cuerpo es solo mío.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de tus labios al traspasar aquello que impedía hacerme tu dueño, te silencie con mis labios, no deseaba que nos escucharan…no quería que nos interrumpieran.

En un comienzo me decías que me detuviera, que dolía mucho, que te estaba haciendo daño. Susurrando al oído te dije que te calmaras, que pronto el dolor desaparecería, que solo te dejaras llevar; pero que no pidieras detenerme, eso era algo que no podía cumplir.

Y así fue ¿ves que no mentía? Ya no sentías aquel dolor, tu cuerpo me lo mostraba, tus expresiones lo reflejaban; tus gemidos que me incitaban a seguir embistiéndote cada vez más intensamente. Estaba tan caliente viendo como tus pechos rebotaban con cada penetración. Dios, quiero esto todos los días.

_Eres adictiva…todo de ti lo es._

--

Esta lloviendo, siento las gotas caer por mi rostro…mojando mis ropas, demo ¿Qué importa? – una sonrisa "maliciosa" se dibujaba en mi rostro – pronto no las tendré puestas, pronto no sentiré más este frío.

Así es, acabo de salir del trabajo…

"Voy camino a verte, no puedo esperar las ganas por tenerte entre mis brazos…para sentirme en tu interior"

Vaya, nunca pensé en sentir esto, tu sola presencia…todo tu ser es una necesidad para mi ¿Qué será todo esto? ¿Acaso solo es deseo? ¿O tal vez es aquel sentimiento que tanto he evitado?

Creo que eso me toca averiguarlo, pero mientras…

"Voy a conseguir algo de calor"

_**Fin:-**_

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden dejar un review, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Besos y Gracias por leer

**DarkAmy-chan**


	6. Sentimientos Compartidos

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- pensamientos_

_- ―_ Habla ―

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Sentimientos Compartidos**

Siempre estaba solo.

Aunque su hermano estuvo apoyándolo siempre tras el desprecio constante de su Padre…

…nunca tenía tiempo para él.

Su Madre siempre estaba ahí también para escucharle y alentarle, pero… ¡Era su madre! No podía contarle todo.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero de cierta manera le da vergüenza hacerlo.

De por si las tardes se las pasaba tratando de mejorar las pocas técnicas que sabía, y también intentando aprender algunos que había visto hacer a su niisan…

…demo era un desastre. Siempre terminaba lleno de raspaduras, y con una gran amargura al no poder con ellas.

Sentía mucha impotencia, en verdad deseaba poder ser un ninja digno de su clan, pero no tenía con quien practicar. Estando solo…

…nunca lograría cumplir con su sueño.

¡Diablos! No me sale ― decía un pequeño moreno mientras se paraba por tercera vez. Se podía ver que se esforzaba al máximo en cumplir con su meta, pero esta parecía evadirle con maestría ― debo poder. Hasta que ya no pueda dar un paso…lo seguiré intentando

_Si él me ayudara como siempre promete,…pero nunca cumple. ― _se lamentaba internamente una vez más _― Solo no puedo mejorar mucho… ― _pensaba para si mientras sacudía sus ropas.

En ese instante un ruido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Tragando saliva se puso en posición de defensa lo mejor que pudo. En sus ojos se podía apreciar un leve eje de miedo, pero él era un Uchiha y debía mostrarse como tal.

…era por eso que no dejaría que el temor lo controlase.

Así es como sigilosamente fue siguiendo el sonido, que cada vez era más notorio para sus oídos a medida que se acercaba

Hasta que vio al causante de este, y se detuvo en seco al verla.

Era una niña más o menos de su edad, y se encontraba llorando.

Las chicas no eran de su agrado, de por si todas eran unas molestas. Pero aquella niña que estaba frente a sus ojos…se veía tan frágil.

Decidió acercarse con cautela para no asustarla.

A la mañana siguiente el rostro del chico se veía de mejor animo, todos en su hogar le miraban con gran extrañeza. Pero él no quiso aclarar las dudas del porqué su humor había variado tanto de un día para el otro.

…pero el rubor en sus mejillas le delataba. Su madre se había percatado enseguida, pero prefirió no decirle nada, solo le sonrió con comprensión y ternura.

Rápidamente alisto sus cosas para irse a entrenar como todos los días, pero…

…esta vez seria diferente.

_Ya no estaré solo…_

… Había encontrado a alguien que compartía sus mismos sentimientos.

**Fin:-**

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Hi. Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo un drabble, espero halla sido de su agrado._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


End file.
